Senior All Night Hoax
by KingBlazer42
Summary: This story is kinda like a part 2 to my other story The Storm (which is also still in progress), so please read that first at least before reading this so you have some idea of what will be going on in this story


It was another quiet night on Pinecrest drive. The street lights are on, mosquitoes were buzzing around looking for food, and all house lights and TV sets were turned off. But one house on the street was still active. This house belonged to the Smith family, as usual, the eldest child, Breanna, was on her way to the kitchen scavenging for a late night snack. She decided on leftovers reheated in the microwave. On her way back to bed, she heard a shrieking sound coming from the kitchen, expecting her dad to come charging down the stairs with a baseball bat, she thought nothing of it. The next morning, she asked her dad if he'd heard the noise

"I'm sorry Bre," her dad replied, "but I didn't hear anything"

"It's fine dad, it just startled me,"Bre said as she headed out the door for school

On her way to school, she met up with her boyfriend, Phoenix

"Hey Phoenix!" she shouted

"Hey Bre!" he shouted back

"I had one of the strangest experiences last night" she told him

"What was it?" he asked eagerly

"I'll explain at lunch" she replied as they reached the school building

When they entered the building, Breanna checked the time, it was 7:30 and she was about to be late for the senior meeting, so she rushed to the board room on the right of the front doors. As she entered the boardroom, she noticed that nobody was in there. She then checked her calendar, then cross-referenced that with her scheduling notebook, and everything said that today was the date of the next senior meeting. After waiting for about half an hour, she decided to go to class.

Upon arriving to class, she noticed that they too weren't there. Upon looking at the whiteboard, the previous day's assignments were still on the board. She proceeded to check her calendar for a second time to confirm it was still a school day and headed to the gym to see if her class was there, and once again, nobody was in sight. After discovering this, she texted Phoenix, asking him if his class was there. After his reply of "yes", she then thought that maybe she was hallucinating,but then immediately banished the thought from her mind because hallucinogens typically make one see things which are not actually there.

At that precise moment, she heard what sounded like a shriek coming from the other side of the building. At first she thought she was imagining it, but then Phoenix texted her asking if she had heard the shriek, once she told him she had, she ran in the direction the sound. Upon getting to where she would've sworn the shriek came from, she saw that nobody was there, and at that moment she realized it kind of sounded like her younger sister, Runo. So she called her dad and asked him if anything out of the ordinary had happened within the last several minutes.

"Nothing that I've noticed," He replied, "why do you ask?"

"Because I swear i just heard a shriek that sounded a lot like Runo" she told him

"Well, she's still fast asleep" He assured her

"Could you please double check for me?" Breanna asked her father

"Fine", he said,then asked "are you sure it sounded like Runo?"

"One hundred percent dad" she says "Phoenix heard it too"

"He did? Who else heard it?" he asked

"Seems like about half the school" Breanna says as she starts noticing the crowd around her

"Interesting" her father says intrigued, and at that precise moment, Runo snagged the phone from him "Bre? Is that you?" she asks

"Yes Runo" Breanna says, "Is everything alright" she asked Runo, choosing her words carefully

"Something doesn't feel right" Runo admitted to Breanna

"How so?" Bre asks "like, you feel sick? Or are you getting the feeling something bad is going to happen?"

"The second one" Runo admits "can you please come home?"

"Of course I can Runo" Breanna says "just let me sign out and I'll be right there"

After she hung up the phone,she went to the office to sign out, saying that she wasn't feeling too well, she then walked out the door and went home. When she walked in the front door, she noticed the pictures on the wall were upside down, she didn't think anything of it at first as this happened all the time, but because of all the weird things that had been going on the last twenty-four hours, she didn't put it out of her mind as being off today. She decided to go to the kitchen since it was the first place she heard the shriek. After spending several minutes in the kitchen, she hadn't heard anything except her own breathing, so she left the kitchen, and as soon as she reached the living room, she heard the shriek once again.

Not even ten seconds later, Runo came running down the stairs, stopping dead in her tracks at the very bottom of the stairs.

"Did you hear that just now?" Runo asked Breanna

"If you're talking about that ear-splitting shriek, then yes, I've been hearing it since last night" Breanna admitted

"Who else do you think heard it?" Runo asks

"I don't know" Breanna says "so far, just you, me and Phoenix have heard it"


End file.
